


After 305

by lil_tiger98



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My reaction to 305! Enjoy! <3</p><p>*Spoilers- Watch up to season 3 episode 5 First*</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 305

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another reaction story from 305. Spoiler warning I guess because it contains stuff from 305.
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Hit the Floor or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*
> 
> P.S. For those who don't know, Gideon is Zero's real name. He's kinda got two personas right now. Zero the baller and Gideon the guy with emotions. 
> 
> Anyway, enough talk! Read on! <3

“Getting out of that spa was a mess,” Gideon told Jude, “Worked up an appetite. You want something? Nothing fancy though, I’ve had enough public stuff for today.”

 

“I can try my hand at working wonders in your kitchen.”

 

“You can try but there’s not much to work with.”

 

“We’ll see about that… your kitchen is a dream pardise for any cook.”

 

They drove to Gideon’s house. Of course, there was press; however, not as much as they thought. They continued into the house from the garage. The garage door opened up to a hall that led to an open entrance. The entrance was stunning and from the ceiling, a beautiful crystal chandelier hung. Whether or not it was real, was a different story. Jude walked into the kitchen while Gideon sat on the couch and watched TV.

 

Jude opened the fridge. There were boxes of leftover food from various known restaurant chains. He then looked in the walk-in pantry. Ramen cups, mac’n’cheese and other pasta boxes, cereal boxes, Chef Boyardee cans, rice bags and other miscellaneous easy to cook pantry foods. Jude sighed. “ _What to do?_ ” he thought.

 

“You have all this cookware and you never use it!”

 

Gideon on the other hand, was still watching TV when he heard Jude’s sigh. He couldn’t help but smile. He told Jude it would be a challenge, but Jude was never one to back down from a challenge. He peeked into the kitchen. Jude had one big pot on the stove already.

 

“I use them- _occasionally_.”

 

Jude smiled, “I have the feeling when they’re used, it’s not by you… ”

 

Gideon sensed the tease. The water was now boiling so Jude added the pasta. He set the timer for seven minutes. Gideon watched the game between the Seattle Seagulls vs the Las Vegas Kings (their next opponent). Jude glanced at the screen.

 

“I thought Seattle was the Seahawks?”

 

“… That’s football Jude.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Gideon laughed and kept watching. Jude’s phone rang- it was Lionel.

 

“ _What?!_ ” Jude yelled, “Who’s our landlord?” Lionel explained what happened to Jude. Gideon sensed his uneasiness and stood up.

 

“We’re gonna have to meet tomorrow and discuss a plan of action. Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“What’s wrong? Terrance and Jelena are what’s wrong! They bought Devil’s stadium! They’re our landlord now!”

 

Gideon, no, Zero froze in horror. “Son of a bitch! How’d they manage that?”

 

“I guess they had a chat with our ex-landlord and convinced him to sell the place to them.”

 

“Wait, didn’t you tell me he threw a fit because he could get lawsuits for what Oscar was doing in there?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Who could get lawsuits now?”

 

Jude took a deep breath and laughed. “Just when you think you’ve gotten knee deep, you realize your shoulder deep.

 

Zero was furious, but Gideon wanted to comfort Jude. Gideon walked over to Jude who was leaned face forward on the granite counter. Gideon wrapped his arms around Jude’s waist.

 

“ _We_ maybe shoulder deep, but my arms are waist deep and want to go lower.”

 

Jude blushed and turned his head so their lips could meet. They started kissing. Then the timer went off.

 

“Gideon, I need to strain the pasta.”

 

“No you don’t.” Gideon went in for another smooch.

 

Jude pretested, “Yes I do.” Jude broke free, only because Gideon let him. He walked over to the stove, put oven mitts on and proceeded to strain the pasta. Once he finished straining the pasta, he placed the empty pot back on the stove and took off the oven mitts.

 

“Alright, now we can get back to-” Jude turned around to see Gideon was already stripping.

  
“Way ahead of you,” he said as he grabbed Jude’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, and comment! I love what their doing with the Zude relationship!


End file.
